Guy's Little Minion
by RihannonDreams
Summary: Two year old Zosia becomes Guy's minion when he promises her if she does as he asks; he'll show her equipment that she is ever so fascinated by.


**A/N: I've got absolutely no clue where this came from but basically just some Guy and toddler Zosh fluff.**

Guy was sat in the longue with his wife watching something on the television a game show which they both enjoyed, only it was too quiet around the house; normally Guy would welcome the silence but when you have a toddler and they're quiet, not normally a good sign.

Guy sat forward and looked thoughtful, Anya was sat next to him and she sat forward too, "You OK?" Anya asked and Guy stood up, "What's up?"

"It's too quiet," Guy had once before found Zosia playing with his stethoscope if it wasn't so expensive and dangerous considering it was a choking hazard, he wouldn't have got so worried but since one despite having not a close relationship with Zosia; he wouldn't want her hurt or worse case dead. Guy walked upstairs and found Zosia again intrigued by the piece of medical equipment, he knew he didn't hide something away and that was it, "Zoshie," Guy said and Zosia jumped then hid the stethoscope, "I've caught you red handed," Guy walked into his and Anya's bedroom and folded his arms, "What have I told you about playing with this?" Guy asked and Zosia smiled at.

"I looking daddy…no playing," Zosia replied and Guy laughed before sitting next to her, "Urmm…what it do?" Zosia asked and Guy grabbed from off the bed and then placed on the bedside table.

"Well it's used mostly for listening to someone's chest and heart," Guy answered and Zosia looked puzzled, "You put the ear plugs in your ears and then place the diaphragm," Guy grabbed it and showed Zosia what the parts were, "To your chest and then you should hear your heart. If you don't then you're buggered," Guy then realized what he had said and hoped that Zosia had not heard the word 'buggered'.

"Ohh…can I see more?" Zosia asked hopefully and Guy laughed before shaking his head, "Peeease daddy," she smiled hoping that would get his approval, "I no touch."

"You can be my minion," Guy said and Zosia again looked confused, "Meaning you do what I want."

"Uh huh," Zosia nodded not really sure what she was agreeing too, "Then I see more?" Zosia smiled again.

"Yes Zoshie…you can then see more," Guy answered and he put his stethoscope up on the wardrobe before picking his daughter up, "Remind me it's up there," Guy said and Zosia nodded eagerly.

…..

Downstairs Anya was growing worried of how long Guy had been, though her worries were relieved when Guy down with Zosia and her daughter was unharmed, "What took you so long?" Anya asked and Guy sat down putting Zosia in the middle of them, "Was she OK?"

"Oh yes fine, I caught her playing sorry "looking" at my stethoscope but she's fine," Guy answered and Zosia looked up at him, "I said looking," Guy said and Zosia then nodded, "Zoshie get daddy's folder on the chair over there," Guy ordered and Zosia nodded sliding down the sofa and over to the chair.

"Guy she's not your slave," Anya scolded but Zosia looked happy to do what her dad had ordered her to do, "What else has papa made you do?" Anya asked and Zosia looked up at her father and then covered her mouth, "Hey what else has he made you do?" Anya lifted her up and tickled her tummy; Zosia squealed with laughter and then sat up, "Hey what else has papa have you do?"

"Why do you always assume it's me?" Guy asked and then he winked at Zosia and she giggled, "Right I need to get changed for work," Guy said as he stood up and Zosia then remembered.

"Wardrobe," Zosia said and Anya frowned then looked up at Guy, Guy then realized what she meant and grinned.

"Thank you," Guy said and Zosia smiled back happy she had done something right.

"Why do I have the feeling that you've roped her into something?" Anya asked and Guy lifted Zosia up putting her on his hip, "Guy."

"It's nothing serious," Guy answered and Zosia rested her head on his shoulder, "She reminded me wheee my stethoscope was."

"Uh huh," Anya didn't push any further she knew Guy wouldn't put their daughter in danger; as much as a child he can be himself he knew that Zosia was only little and wasn't going to endanger her.

…..

Next day

"Ten minutes and then I'll take her home," Anya argued to her husband at work; she just needed ten minutes and then Zosia would be gone.

"I can hardly have her scrub in with me can I?" Guy argued back but Anya looked up at the clock.

"I said ten minutes not ten hours, you're not due in theatre for two hours," Anya corrected and Guy sighed heavily, "Just let her sit in your office…and she'll be fine."

Guy then grinned as he got an idea, "Actually she could be of hand…tell her if she helps me she can see my stuff."

"What stuff?" Anya asked now a bit concerned.

"I'll explain later….something I promised her," Guy then waited for Anya to get their daughter, Anya went to ask again but decided against it instead she went to get Zosia from the nursery and Guy laughed.

…..

A few minutes later Anya came back with Zosia and Guy took Zosia off Anya holding her in front of him with Zosia against his chest, "Remember when daddy said that if you help him, he will show you his stuff?" Guy asked and Zosia nodded but then pressed her forehead against her father's, "Ouch."

"No ouch daddy," Zosia said rubbing Guy's forehead, which two nurses that had a massive crush on Guy looked on adoringly; and Guy laughed before sitting Zosia on the chair which he was previously sat on.

"For ten minutes why don't you help daddy and then he'll show you more stuff?" Guy asked and Zosia nodded eagerly grinning as well, "OK…you must stay by me at all times OK," Guy said seriously and Zosia nodded, "Right you see this paperwork here?" Guy pointed to the pile which Zosia nodded, "Well…can you be a good girl and help me by putting it in envelopes?" Guy asked and Zosia nodded, "So you get an envelope," Guy held up the large brown envelope, which then Zosia nodded, "And you put paperwork into it OK," Guy instructed and Zosia nodded holding out her hands indicating she wanted to get started, "Right do as many as you can OK," Guy said and Zosia got straight to it.

"Aww are you being your daddy's little helper?" Jesse asked and Zosia looked up at him.

"Minion," Zosia corrected and Guy laughed as Jesse looked confused, "Daddy's minion," Zosia answered as she carefully put the letter into the envelope. Jesse was impressed by her concentration as most toddlers he met were pretty clumsy; though Zosia had always been more advanced.

"Well you're a good minion," Jesse said and Zosia smiled happily, again glad that her hard work was recognized, "Right best be off…bye," Jesse ruffled Zosia's hair and Zosia then got back to her envelope duties.

"What can I see once done?" Zosia asked and Guy faced his daughter.

"You will see," Guy answered and Zosia laughed, "Hey get back to work," Guy said jokingly and Zosia continued to do her job.

"Daddy…what do you do?" Zosia asked and Guy turned around before lifting Zosia off the seat and sat her on his lap, Zosia then looked at her father.

"I am a neurosurgeon," Guy answered and Zosia looked puzzled so Guy had to then translate, "I operate on people's brains."

"Ohh…why?" Zosia asked she was going through the why phase and Guy sighed heavily before answering.

"Because that's what I want to do," Guy answered and he played with Zosia's hair, "Your hair is getting very long."

"I wanna be like you, when I'm old," Zosia said and Guy had to suppress a laugh that was building up, she looked up at him, "I love you."

"Love you too," Guy said back and Zosia then saw Anya and smiled, "Right I'll show you some more of my things and then it's your home time. Anya can you get Josh to finish off this?"

"Why can't you?" Anya asked.

"He's an F1 his purpose is to do as I say," Guy answered and Anya shook her head and Guy then looked back at Zosia.

"What am I seeing?" Zosia asked and Guy tapped his nose before lifting her back up and putting her on his hip, "Tell me daddy."

"No," Guy said and Zosia looked confused, "It'll ruin the surprise."

"Oh lord he's going to make her a mini surgeon isn't he?" Anya asked Jenny and Jenny laughed, "She'll be reciting in alphabetical order brain tumours next."

….

"Right be careful OK," Guy said as he walked into his office and put Zosia on the floor, "With what I am showing you OK."

"What is it?" Zosia asked again and Guy then got down to her level showing her his equipment, "Do you gets to use it?" Zosia asked curiously.

"Of course I do," Guy answered and Zosia then gave it back to him, "Do you remember what I said about being a doctor?"

Zosia thought long and hard before answering, "First do no harm?" Zosia asked and Guy nodded and then ruffled her hair, "Then…you get the job done."

"Once you're older I'll tell you more," Guy said and Zosia crawled into his arms which Guy then hugged her tight, "Do you know how to take a pulse?" Guy asked and Zosia shook her head, "OK," Guy then turned her around so she was now facing the other way, "Hold out your hand," Guy ordered and Zosia did as she was told, "Now turn your hand so the palm of your hand this bit here," Guy showed Zosia with his hand what he meant, "Is facing upwards," Zosia then turned it over her hand was so much smaller than his it was deep down he thought quite cute, "And then bend your elbow a bit," Guy ordered and Zosia watched as her father bent his, before doing the exact same, "And then with your other hand, use your index finger this one here," Guy touched her index finger, "And your middle one," Guy touched her middle finger, "To find the pulse," Guy moved her two fingers onto her wrist and waited for Zosia to react, "Do you feel it?" Guy asked and Zosia laughed when she felt it and it felt weird, "See you've learnt how to take a pulse," Guy said and then Zosia turned around again to face him.

"Love you," Zosia said and she stood up before smiling, "Will you read me story?"

"I can't tonight darling, but tomorrow maybe," Guy hated letting her down, as seeing her cry made him sad despite he always ended up doing it on a more regular basis now, but she always ended up forgiving him, "OK."

"OK," Zosia said disappointedly and Guy had to use all his strength not to give in; after all he had a ten hour operation coming up. Anya then walked into his office with Zosia's coat and Zosia ran over to her.

"You ready to go home?" Anya asked and Zosia nodded her head, but she really wanted to stay with Guy. Guy then stood up and lifted Zosia up onto his shoulders, "What are you doing?"

"I'll walk you out," Guy said and Anya looked a mix of shock and confusion, "I wont se her until tomorrow…might as well say bye."

"OK," Anya opened the door and Zosia ducked as Guy walked out, knowing too well to do so, "Aren't you afraid people might see and talk?" Anya asked.

"Nope," Guy answered and he then span around which Zosia laughed at, "That answer your question?"

"Do you have an identical twin?" Anya asked and Guy shook his head, "Not going soft are you?"

"Aren't I allowed to be soft once and a while?" Guy asked and Zosia ducked again so she wouldn't bang her head, "What do you say Zoshie?" but he had no reply, "Zosia?"

"Well that didn't take long," Anya laughed as she realized Zosia had fallen asleep her left cheek resting on Guy's head.

"She'll be awake in a second," Guy said and he then stepped into the lift with Anya, "Take her off my shoulders."

Anya took her off and then Guy took her back only holding tight, "So are you going to tell me what you showed her?" Anya asked.

"Only a few bits of medical equipment and how to take a pulse…something she probably wont remember," Guy said and Anya laughed, "What?"

"I like when you interact with her…she likes it," Anya said and Guy smiled the dimples in his cheeks making Anya again feel the way she did when she first met him, dimples were her weakness.

Anya put Zosia in the back of the car and then kissed her husband goodbye, "See you tomorrow."

"Love you," Guy said and Anya then drove off home; in a way Guy actually wished he had asked someone to cover for him; since spending an evening with his wife and daughter seemed more appealing than digging around in someones brain.


End file.
